Something Happy
by Pookyilicous
Summary: I recomend reading No one said it was easy before this. this is an alternative Chapter 9 to that story... Hope you enjoy


Chapter 9 Alternative

That morning she had to make sure it was positive and she walked back to the bedroom. The Doctor was sitting up in bed with those thick geek looking glasses on an adornment he had adopted from the timelord, he was reading the paper. Looking up on her as she entering he saw something in her hand a long thin piece of plastic, looking into her face he realized what this meant.

"OMG your not... Are you?!"

She nodded her head

"I'm going to be a…?"

"Dad?"

"Yer"

He got up and ran towards her taking the test away from her hand and putting in down on the dressing table and hugged her.

He was going to be a dad, him the Doctor is going to be a dad again The baby was due in July, Rose was so happy. Over the next couple weeks they would have to buy loads of furniture for the baby and put it in the nursery room the white room was left bare except for the new furniture.

January 1st, a new start, Rose was nervous; her pregnancy was starting to show she would have to tell the family soon. She was excited and couldn't wait to see her mum's face. The Doctor got in the car reluctantly; he did not want to hear Jackie's reaction let alone Pete's.

They arrived and Rose had to drag a big heap of a so called man out of their car,

"Tut, tut" the doctor knew that voice. He rolled his eyes and pleaded with Rose, she shook her head and he got out of the car. She pecked him on the lips and hugged his waist, he patted her back and they walked to the house holding hands Jackie was standing at the top of the stairs to the front door and looking down at them happily.

They smiled at their reactions, Jackie, Pete, Christine and Tony were in the living room sitting in chairs, and Rose was sitting in an armchair, the Doctor sitting on the arm of the chair Rose was sitting in. They had just told them that Rose was 3 months pregnant, Rose let the news sink in before she got up to make tea & coffee, the Doctor followed. Jackie was first into the kitchen she walked over to Rose and hugged her lightly then walked over to the Doctor and gave him a bear hug. Pete came out next shaking the Doctor's hand and then walking over to Rose and hugging her tightly, she hugged him back. She was told to sit and that sparked a disagreement.

"Rose sit down" her parents shouted

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless"

The Doctor had to speak up "You are never going to be useless"

"I feel useless at the moment not being able to do what I want"

He walked over to her and pulled her into the next room, she was angry at him he was upset he knew how she felt. He felt useless without the TARDIS, he sat her down

"Do you know how much I love you, do you know useless I feel?"

"I lov…"

"No, please let me finish, I love you and I don't want anything bad happening to you or my unborn child, it seems scary to me, we will talk more about this when we get home. But I need you to promise me you will be careful, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you"

"She slid forward on the sofa, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck; he squeezed her back gently and looked into her eyes.

"I love you more then I can say, I don't want to lose you, you are my world, please remember that"

She smiled sadly "You better listen to you're own advise, I would be lost without you, I have no want to relive that period of my life ever again, please don't leave me"

"I won't, I promised remember" indicating her left hand the beautiful pink diamonds sparkling in the light.

Getting back into the car an hour later was a relief for the Doctor, personally he wanted to be alone with Rose to tell her the good news. The wedding was in 2 weeks and the Doctor had arranged a dress fitting with her friends from work. She had no idea about this so when he got home he took her into the house.

"Rose there is something I need to tell you"

"What is it Doctor, you look worried"

"You're going out with you're friends tomorrow, I forgot to tell you they rang while you were in the shower this morning only just remembered"

"Oh doctor, thank you for telling me but maybe you should write these things down"

"I probably should, shouldn't I?"

Rose nodded, reaching up to hug the Doctor around the neck and kissed him lightly on the lips…


End file.
